


The Green Eyed Monster

by KrissyG927



Series: Love and Fluff [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Has Issues, Daryl In Love, Do not read if you dont know whats going down tonight, F/M, Falling In Love, For my friend who is way mad about this, Jealous Daryl, Possessive Daryl, Protective Daryl, Series Spoilers, what I want to happen tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sees something he wishes he didn't.<br/>This is for my bestie Magenta who is really sad right now. Also for all my fellow Carylers xoxoxoxo from me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



Sometimes you can’t unsee things and sometimes you can, but Daryl was pretty sure he would never have been able to unsee this if he lived to be one hundred. That guy Tobin had gone too far this time. He had seen him looking at her, while his wife sat right next to him.

That was a few days ago, and at the time he thought about stepping in and making sure this guy knew what was what. But, he didn’t. Some shit went down and as always his personal feelings had to take a back seat to staying alive and keeping her alive.

He would have to go talk to him, man to man, because Tobin was a married man and Carol belonged to him. It was unspoken, but everyone knew, they were together.

He thought everyone knew at least. They had never actually discussed it, never announced it to anyone but he didn’t think they had to. They had always been each other’s person, through everything, Daryl didn’t think he had to piss on her leg to mark his territory.

But desperate times and all that….

Daryl was a practical man, and growing up the way he did taught him how to decide what was urgent and what could wait. For instance, if your Daddy was chasing you through the house with his belt, the priority was hiding and living through the night. You didn’t stop to think about anything else just surviving. In a way his father prepared him for this.

His life was always like that. Before the turn and after.

That was how it had been, yet still she got in and he found himself more and more thinking about something other than just surviving. But that was the problem, he had only been thinking about it.

He watched other people, first, Maggie and Glenn, then Eric and Aaron, then Rick and Michonne and finally Denise and Tara. He watched how having someone made even this short life worth living. And of course he thought about her while watching these other couples.

He wanted what they had. And he wanted it with only one person. 

But the stakes just got a whole lot higher now after what he just witnessed. Carol was standing by the house they were all staying in and Daryl had just seen that guy Tobin lean over and kiss her. She stopped him of course, she knew he was a married man.

But now Daryl was thinking he better do something. He didn’t really know what but he was going to do something.

He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and thought about putting a bolt in that guy’s ass, but it looked like Carol had already sent him packing. Still, he really wanted to as he watched him walking down the street.

He decided against it and walked instead towards the house where Carol had gone inside.

He found her in the kitchen and before he could stop his feet he was walking towards her. Daryl had no idea what he was going to say to her but it was time to say something.

She turned around because of course she heard him bust through the front door and toss his crossbow on the table by the door.

“Hey Daryl.” She said.

“Don’t hey Daryl me, we got to talk.”

She crossed her arms over her waist and waited him out. He got right next to her, invading her space totally. Carol didn’t think he was ever this close to her, except when he hugged her that one time. His face was inches from hers.

“So talk.”

“I saw that guy trying to get you in a lip lock out side.”

“Oh, you did?”

He nodded. 

“I told him to get lost.”

“Oh, I know that, I know you.” He replied.

“Then why are you in my face about it?”

He grabbed her by the belt loops on her pants and pulled her close to him.

“Because it’s you and me, I’m done dicking around.” He said. “Nobody is kissing you from now on but me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think :)


End file.
